Tenshi
The Tenshi (天使, Angel) were an avian-like humanoid species that once ruled the vast land of Tougenkyou within the great realm of the Amenokai. Created by the Tenjin known as The One, the Tenshi served as her heralds, servants, and even soldiers during times of war. The Tenshi were ruled by two children of The One, whom they referred as the God-Kings Michael and Lucifer. Out of all the creations of The One, the Tenshi were referred to as the Firstborn. The influence of the Tenshi stretched far and wide within Tougenkyou, which culminated into their realm of power being called the Tenshi Dominion. The Tenshi saw no equal in ability and authority, eventually becoming the stewards of all the races that dwelt in Tougenkyou, which included their sister race, the Kenmeiotome. Thus the Tenshi would enter a Golden Age of unity and prosperity at the height of their civilization. However, tragedy befell on the Tenshi when the Evil Tenjin known as The Outsider exploited growing tensions between the two God-Kings, corrupting Lucifer to come to His service, thus sparking the costly civil war known as the Ageless War. Centuries later, a subsequent tragedy referred to as the Great Guardian Purge led to further loss of Tenshi life. In modern times, the Tenshi have yet to recover from their disastrous losses and have become a reclusive people. The Tenshi generally lived in seclusion, wary of outsiders and isolating themselves to their high mountaintop kingdoms of Skyfel. The First Kenmeiotome, Yuu Hoshiko, now serves as the Queen Regnant of Tougeknyou while the Kenmeiotome as a whole had inherited the Tenshi's previous role as stewards of the realm. However, should the call to arms come before them, the Tenshi will heed the summons and fight for Tougenkyou with all their might, for they still remain loyal to The One. History Origins The Tenshi were one of two species created to be the inhabitants of Tougenkyou, the personal realm ruled by The One, a member of the Tenjin that lived in the Upper Realms of existence called the Amenokai. A protege of the , The One desired to create life similar to His . As a result, The One crafted the Tenshi and Kenmeiotome to be superficially similar to while being far more superior in terms of mind and ability. The first Tenshi brought to existence were her own children, Michael and Lucifer. The rest of the first-generation Tenshi were created from the Well of Awakenings, each given a sliver of The One's own power to light their being and serve as the soul. The first generation of Tenshi were not immediately awake and aware like Michael and Lucifer. The One kept the Tenshi in slumber and hid them in the land that would later be referred to as the Omaris Mountain Range. After spending some time being fostered by several Tenjin, Michael and Lucifer were tasked by The One to seek out and awaken their slumbering kin. When the two Tenshi arrived in Tougenkyou, they immediately came upon a group of women living by the base of Highback Mountains. However, the women were not their kin, they were the Kenmeiotome, the sister race of the Tenshi. One of the Kenmeiotome would introduce herself as Yuu, their leader and older sister much to duo's surprise. Yuu claimed to be aware of Tenshi's location but was commanded by The One to withhold their whereabouts. However, Yuu cryptically told Michael and Lucifer to search for the ranges. She bid the two farewell and left with the Kenmeiotome, as they were also looking for a place to call home. Despite all of The One's efforts, an evil force later took notice of the Tenshi. The entity's name was The Outsider, an exiled Tenjin filled with malice and contempt who desired for chaos to reign supreme in all realities. However, The Outsider chose to do nothing at the moment, preferring to observe The One's creations for the time being. Early History The reunified Tenshi were content with their settlement of the Omaris Mountain Range. The One would later ask her sibling Tenjin, The Engineer to visit the Tenshi and educate them with his craft, which significantly uplifted their society in the process. Golden Age of Unity Fall from Grace New Age Second Disaster Reformation and Decline Following the Great Guardian Purge, the surviving Tenshi rallied over to a reformed Yahoel's side and proceeded to hunt down and exterminate the remnants of Inbōka Magatta's Dark Army, leaving no survivors in their wake. Witnessing The One Characteristics Tenshi were Chiryoku-based beings created by the Lesser Tenjin [[The One to reside in her realm, Tougenkyou in the Amenokai. For all intents and purposes, the Tenshi biologically appeared similar to , graced with extremely defined physical features and a pair of majestic avian wings protruding from their backs. Many considered the Tenshi to be beautiful, just as much as their sibling race, the Kenmeiotome, a compliment they do not deny. As a result, Tenshi typically wore simple yet aesthetically pleasing clothing that typically accented their features. Very little was known about the Tenshi biology due to efforts made to prevent the study of their deceased kin, making them appear mysterious to everyone sans their sibling race, the Kenmeiotome. Although Spiritual Beings, Tenshi were able to interact with both the and respectively, using Chiryoku as a means to subvert Soul King Boundary Separation Law. They appeared to emit a pale, pulsating light tinged with a white aura that would immediately disappear upon death or transformation into a Datenshi, suggesting it was connected to their supposedly pure life force. The Tenshi were biologically immortal, immune to the ravages of time and illness. However, they were still susceptible to injuries and/or losing the will to live. Upon reaching maturity, the body of a Tenshi will no longer continue to age and become elderly unless they specifically desired it. The youngest of Tenshi had lived for centuries while the oldest among them measured their ages in milleniums. All a Tenshi needed to survive was Chiryoku, sustaining themselves through that energy alone. A Tenshi did not require consistent intake of Chiryoku and could survive for weeks with any type of food imaginable. The hunger they felt during that time frame was typically considered a minor inconvenience and could be easily ignored. Lack of proper Chiryoku sustenance merely weakened the powers and abilities of a Tenshi to a certain degree, although their power levels would still be above that of a Lieutenant-level . In their home territory of Skyfel, Tenshi were able to use their wings to fly and glide freely, often for a sustained period of time. They enjoyed freedom and the ability to move unrestricted in the sky, despite being able to walk on land. Tenshi were typically uncomfortable on land, often feeling an extreme sense of anxiety if they were grounded for an extended period of time. A Tenshi's wings were surprisingly durable and could absorb a certain amount of force before any appearance of significant damage. Their wings were also adapted for maneuverability in any type of weather, such as heavy rain to extreme gale-force winds. In addition , it was also extremely sensitive to changes in the weather as well as the path of natural air currents. The wings of a Tenshi were white in color, but would take on a black, mottled and deteriorated appearance upon becoming a Datenshi. Oftentimes, a Tenshi's wings indicated their current health and state of mind. Tenshi suffered from fragile bodies, an unfortunate biological trait some would say. Tenshi possessed hollow bones that could easily be broken if they weren't careful. As a result, Tenshi paled in comparison in terms of body strength and stamina. However, they possessed natural skill and talent for magic in exchange for their frail bodies. Due to their similar biology, Tenshi were able to breed with and to produce half-blooded offspring. Tenshi were also able to breed with the Kenmeiotome, but tend not to due to their future descendants being considered Kenmeiotome rather than Tenshi. Unfortunately, half-blooded Tenshi were considered a taboo within the social aspects of Skyfel and were generally considered a rare sight within Tougenkyou, often being seen as social pariahs within the community. Many Tenshi prided themselves with their pure-blooded heritage and held it as an indicator of status. As a result, the Tenshi majority considered half-blooded Tenshi as grossly inferior and a social crime, and actively made efforts to discriminate them, moreso than outsiders. One possible reason for the prejudice was that half-blooded Tenshi were born wingless or with stunted wings, meaning they lacked the majestic avian wings that allowed them to soar the skies, which many considered to be a significant portion of a Tenshi's identity. Another was that half-blooded Tenshi possessed significantly more stamina and stronger bodies than pure-blooded Tenshi, implying that jealously was also at play in their discrimination. Lineages The Tenshi possessed several sub-species that each exhibited distinct variations in their appearance and physiology, which were primarily based on mutations and direct modifications undertaken by The One. Although different, they all exhibited the same basic physical traits typically associated with the Tenshi. While most Sub-types were capable of interbreeding with baseline Tenshi, the act was largely discouraged between each respective subspecies, possibly in adherence to the Tenshi's strict policy of blood purity and as a means to stop more subspecies from developing. The Tenshi themselves did not refer to their other kin as sub-species, preferring to refer them as Lineages (系統, Keitou). Ryuu Lineage Ryuu Lineage (竜系統, Dragon Line): The Ryuu Tenshi were a particularly interesting sub-species; they most notably appeared less avian-like than that of their Tenshi brethren, possibly as a direct modification undertaken by The One. Instead, Ryuu Tenshi possessed more noticeable draconic-like traits such as a serpentine tail and a pair of leathery wings that they can control the size of. In some cases, several Ryuu Tenshi developed scales on of their skin, further differentiating them from baseline Tenshi. They were largely characterized for their formal and archaic way of speaking as well as their preference to dwell on ground, much to the disapproval of the other Tenshi, and were known to have a soft rivalry with the Youshun Tenshi. In terms of powers and abilities, Ryuu Tenshi were largely similar to the Tenshi, although their Ultima Aditums were regularly their Dragon Forms. Ryuu Tenshi possessed a variant of the Kenmeiotome's Kanakirigoe that allowed them to hypnotize and entrance others, completely stopping them in their tracks. The Ryuu Tenshi were possibly the largest group affected by the Great Guardian Purge, their population having been decimated by the machinations of the Youshun Tenshi Seraphiel. As a result, the Ryuu Tenshi had the lowest population out of all their kin and were considered endangered by Queen Regnant Yuu Hoshiko. Youshun Lineage Youshun Lineage (鷹隼系統, Hawk and Falcon Line): Youshun Tenshi were a rare sub-species created through the careful selective breeding of a rare pigment mutation. The Youshun Tenshi were largely similar to the baseline Tenshi although they possessed more prominent sharp and rugged facial features. They possessed enhanced physical characteristics such as a strong sense of sight and smell, and stronger and more durable bodies, which led the Youshun Tenshi to arrogantly believe they were superior. The most notable difference with the Youshun Tenshi were their earthy brown avian-like wings, a stark contrast to the Tenshi's pure white avian-like wings. Youshun Tenshi were known for their informal and blunt way of speaking, which often came out as disrespectful to the Tenshi and outsiders, and for their soft rivalry with the Ryuu Tenshi. They were particularly more aggressive when compared to the Tenshi and the Ryuu Tenshi, and were quick to action against anything they deemed a threat. Society and Culture Administration and Government When the Lesser Tenjin The One created the Tenshi, she passed on the right to rule to her twin sons, the Archangel-ranked Michael and Lucifer. Due to being direct descendants of The One, both Michael and Lucifer were both revered as God-Kings of the Tenshi and their two divergent Lineages, the Ryuu and the Youshun as they believed them to be blessed with the divine right to rule by the Tenjin themselves. The Tenshi God-Kings ruled over a centralized government called the Tenshi Dominion, which encompassed all of Skyfel and the lands closest to it. - Overking= With Lucifer dead and Michael missing following the conclusion of the Great Tougenkyou War, there was no other Archangels left to ascend the throne. The Tenshi Court were not allowed to assume control of the Tenshi Dominion, due to an ancient oath they made to Michael in ages past. Without the Archangels, the second higest rank of Tenshi, the Seraphim, were left in consideration. However, the Tenshi Council deemed the Seraphim unworthy of the Archangel Throne since they lacked a direct claim of kinship to their creator, The One and by extension, the divine right to rule. As a result, the position of Overking was created by the Tenshi Council as an alternative means to govern the Tenshi in the absence of the Archangels. Essentially acting as stewards to the empty throne of the Archangel, the Overking governed the Tenshi Dominion as the God-King in all but name only, all the while waiting for the day the next Archangel-ranked Tenshi to return and assume their rightful place, whenever that may be. List of Overkings: *Seraphiel, The First Overking (deceased) *Yahoel, The Second Overking - }} Culture - Ryuu Tenshi = kin]]Unlike the European-like Tenshi, Ryuu Tenshi appeared to be influenced by East Asia, including their garb and building aesthetics. They often wore kimono-like clothing and made heavy use of dragon symbolism and spike-like accessories. Ryuu Tenshi were often found with a pendant on their forehead, which they say was related to their social standing. The Ryuu Tenshi were a matriarchal society, largely in part of their large female population. They were ruled by three Noble Families and an elected High Shaman Princess, who in turn would serve in the Tenshi Imperial Court as the Ryuu Tenshi Representative. - Youshun Tenshi= - }} Ranking Tenshi were not ranked solely on the amount of wings they possessed. Instead, Tenshi ranked themselves through a meritocracy although the number of wings did also play a factor. - Seraphim = Seraphim: Seraphim, "Seraph" for short, were the second highest ranked Tenshi and the highest rank a normal Tenshi could potentially achieve. Ever since the deaths of the only two Archangel-ranked Tenshi in existence, the Seraph-ranked had assumed the responsibilities and mantle of ruling the Tenshi in their place. It had been stated that only a handful of Seraphim-class Tenshi had ever become Datenshi, namely those who were originally part of Lucifer's Fallen Host. Despite the belief that all of the Seraphim-ranked Datenshi had been dealt with during the Great Tougenkyou War, the exact number remained unknown and some could still be at large, namely the Fallen Seven. *Seraphiel (prior to fall) *Yahoel *Misaka Tennyo *Lucrezia Ashmedai (prior to fall) *Alvise Livyatan (prior to fall) *Giovanni Heylel (prior to fall) *Rodric Nomam (prior to fall) *Laetitia Shaitan (prior to fall) *Caterina Baal (prior to fall) *Ludovico Beelphegor (prior to fall) - Cherubim= Cherubim: Cherubim, "Cherub" for short, were the third highest ranked Tenshi following the Seraph-rank and the second highest ranked bestowed upon a normal Tenshi. Cherubim answered directly to the Seraph-ranked Tenshi, often serving as their Personal Guards and Enforcers. However, their true loyalty resided with the Archangels and merely saw the Seraphim as temporary substitutes. In addition, the Cherubim were the caretakers of the empty Archangel Throne. Some of the Cherubim had been documented turning into a Datenshi. *Lizael Hiromi *Minamoto "Hikaru" Kazuhira - Ophanim= Ophanim Some of the Ophanim had been documented turning into a Datenshi, primarily during the Great Tougenkyou War. *Sana Sanagi - Dominion= Dominion: - Virtue= Virtue: The Virtue-ranked Tenshi were one of two ranks that did not have Tenshi become Datenshi. - Power= Power: Power-ranked Tenshi The Power-ranked Tenshi were one of two ranks that did not have Tenshi become Datenshi. - Principality= Principality: - Angel= Angel: The lowest ranked Tenshi. The majority of the Datenshi were mostly comprised of Angel-ranked Tenshi. - }} Technology Powers and Abilities Memoria Inbuo (貰い物記憶 (メモリア インブオ); Memoria Inbuo; Latin for "Memory Inculcate", Japanese for "Gifted Memory"): through means and methods currently unknown, Tenshi are capable of manipulating an individual's memory. Taken to greater heights allow a Tenshi to dominate weaker-willed beings. Through this ability they are capable of altering existent memories, removing unpleasant ones or those of a sensitive nature, or instilling whole new false memories which the individual will recognize as being complete reality. Whilst unable to manipulate inanimate objects a Tenshi can manipulate the past of a 's Zanpakutō. This would enable them to learn the various abilities and traits possessed by said Zanpakutō: Kenji claims this is one of two reasons (the other being Kusaka) why he was required to invent whole new fighting techniques and styles seemingly on the fly, as Kei knew the full extent of his Zanpakutō's myriad abilities and could effortlessly counter them all. In the same vein it meant interrogating an individual for information was pointless. *'Pergitis Obtinendam' (領土 (パエルジティス オブティネンダム); Latin and Japanese for "Possession"): an advancement of Memoria Inbuo which deals with the complete control of weaker-willed individuals through subtle manipulation or seduction, often-times over days, weeks, months or even years. Lucifer was perhaps the greatest known practitioner of this skill; he was capable of seducing a large number to his side with promises of power in order to form his Fallen Host, with his subtle manipulation persisting for centuries after his death. He was even capable of bringing out their most innate desires, even capable of influencing strong-willed individuals such as Lucrezia Ashmedai, who made her devotion to Lucifer increasingly obsessive over time. Ironically, Lucifer himself was also subjected to Pergitis Obtinedam by his lover, Lilith, who managed to convince him to betray Michael and his mother, The One by bringing out his innate desires. Minamoto Kazuhira was known to have subtlety manipulated the crew of The Serenity to prevent mutinies and fights amongst the crew. Stolam Plumis (羽衣 (ストラム プラミス); Sutoramu Puramisu; Latin and Japanese for "Robe of Feathers"): the most prominent ability of a Tenshi bar none. Through their majestic wings a Tenshi is capable of absorbing ambient Chiryoku from the atmosphere, in the same way a absorbs ambient . It is for this reason Tenshi prefer to remain in their native Tougenkyou, for they where at their peak in locales with high concentrations of Chiryoku. In an area with particularly large levels of ambient Chiryoku a Tenshi can, theoretically, fight for hours or even days; so long as they can absorb Chriyoku, they can mend their injuries and sustain their bodies. They can even override fatigue and replenish their energy levels. All natural full-blooded Tenshi where capable of utilizing this technique on a subconscious level, though those who have mastered it can take its basic function further. *'Angelica Stolam Plumis' (天の羽衣 (アンジェリカ ストラム プラミス); Anjerika Sutoramu Puramisu; Latin for "Angelic Robe of Feathers", Japanese for "Heavenly Robe of Feathers"): the absolute defence of the Tenshi race and their answer to their naturally frail bodies. Tenshi are capable of transmuting their wings into various articles of clothing almost instantly; from protective body-armour, to flowing feathery-robes. This technique also greatly augmented the Tenshi's natural ability to absorb ambient Chiryoku. They became fit to enslave Chiryoku; this rendered Chiryoku-powered spells and weaponry inconsequential, though beings of roughly equal power -- as was the case with Michael and Lucifer -- only served to cancel one-another out. This in-turn granted the Tenshi a form of invincibility. They could rapidly absorb Chiryoku to heal their various wounds as soon as they where inflicted which, coupled with the defensive power of the created articles, meant a Tenshi had little to fear in Chiryoku-rich locales such as Tougenkyou. *'Angelica Tempus Vernum' (天の光一雨 (アンジェリカ テムパス ブルニャム); Anjerika Temupasu Burunyamu; Latin for "Angelic Rain", Japanese for "Heavenly Light Shower"): an offensive ability whose destructive power is tied directly to the quantity of Chiryoku expelled in its execution. Angelica Tempus Vernum consists of multiple rays of light fired from the Tenshi's wings, which are capable of burning through most defences in mere seconds. *'Magnis Stolam Plumis' (強行羽衣 (きょうこう ストラム プラミス); Kyoukou Sutoramu Puramisu; Latin and Japanese for "Forced Robe of Feathers"): an advanced and highly dangerous conversion technique few ever master. Tenshi typically absorb Chiryoku from the atmosphere for sustenance but can also forcibly enslave and convert reishi into a temporary substitute when hard-pressed, though doing so runs the risk of damaging their frail bodies. Hybrid-Tenshi seem capable of utilizing this technique with greater ease than their full-blooded kin, but even they run a noticeable risk. Angelica Motus (天光の歩 (アンジェリカ モタス); Anjerika Motasu; Latin for "Angelic Movement", Japanese for "Heavenly Light Step"): the high-speed movement technique unique to the Tenshi and Datenshi. Its emphasis is on graceful, rapid movements, with many likening it to a beautiful dance when performed by a skilled practitioner. In terms of speed in comparison to other established high-speed techniques Angelica Motus is comparable to the instinctual movement utilized by the Fōrun-juu; this solidifies it as one of the more superior high-speed movement techniques. A user of Angelica Motus tend to make a "fluttering" sound, similar to the flapping of wings, when utilizing this technique. Viam Divinitatis (天道 (ビアム ディビニテーティス); Biamu Dibinitatisu; Latin for "Way of Divinity", Japanese for "Way of Heaven's Residents"): a method of advanced combat utilized by the Tenshi. The Tenshi themselves are said to possess a pure soul gifted to them by The One's own power. As a result, a Tenshi was able to utilize this power by manifesting it as a pale, pulsating light tinged with a white aura. The "Blessing of The One" as the Tenshi called it, would only disappear upon death or after a transformation into a Datenshi. Manipulation and usage of Chiryoku aside, a Tenshi can freely manipulate this pulsating light for various offensive, defensive and supplementary means. The only Datenshi ever shown utilizing this method of combat was Lucifer himself. *'Divinum Motus' (天体歩 (ディビニャム モタス); Dibinyamu Motasu; Latin for "Divine Movement", Japanese for "Heavenly Body Step"): an advanced form of Angelica Motus which is often referred to as the "principle of the owl". It not only renders the "fluttering" sound utterly silent but also enhances the standard movement ability by several fold, to the point where they can appear in numerous locations instantaneously. Divinum Motus essentially allowed a Tenshi to temporarily assume the properties of light while they travelled, which drastically augmented their speed and reflexes. Kei Yume stated that Kenji Hiroshi's personalized high-speed movement technique was inspired by Divinum Motus. *'Arma Divinitatis' (天体武具 (アルマ ディビニテーティス); Aruma Dibinitatisu; Latin for "Weapons of Divinity", Japanese for "Heavenly Body Armaments"): an ability born of imitation. The Tenshi's sister race, the Kenmeiotome, utilized a series of Chiryoku-based weaponry known as a Focus, which could perform a variety of purposes. The Tenshi, likewise, came to utilize weapons and armour of pure-light which came in a variety of forms with an equally diverse range of abilities. It has been speculated that the used Arma Divinitatis as inspiration. These weapons where summoned and dispelled at the whim of their user. * Divinum Sanctuarium (天体聖域 (ディビニャム せいいき); Dibinyamu Seiiki; Latin for "Divine Sanctuary", Japanese for "Heavenly Sanctuary"): a defensive technique that resulted in the Tenshi utilizing it to be nigh-on unbeatable, with the cast-off of being unable to attack whilst the barrier is active. Unlike Angelica Stolam Plumis, which focuses on overpowering opposing attacks through defensive clothing and rapid healing of wounds, Divinum Sanctuarium leaves the user completely impervious to damage by perfectly opposing the opponent's attack with a defensive surge of perfectly opposite power, thus rendering it useless. The downside however was that a solely defensive display could never triumph in the face of an aggressor. If the Tenshi desired, they could have the Divinum Sanctuarium act as a deflector, bouncing off enemy attacks with ease. Divinum Sanctuarium enabled a Tenshi to weather any assault but they became unable to attack throughout its duration, even indirectly. Caelestis Manifestatio Ens (示現 (カエレスティス マニフェステーティオ エンス); Kaeresutisu Manifesuteetio Ensu; Latin and Japanese for "Celestial Manifestation of Being"): an ability which was largely responsible for the various angel-related myths circulating throughout the . Tenshi, unlike the , did not require a to manifest themselves to the eyes of non-spiritually-aware individuals. This was achieved through simple manipulation of Chiryoku into a physical shell which the Tenshi would then enter, resulting in a brief flash of light and the formation of an angelic halo above their heads. This ultimately allowed them to subvert the Soul King Boundary Separation Law, which forbade Spiritual Entities from physically manifesting themselves into the World of the Living. Ultima Aditum Ultima Aditum (最終対処 (ウルティマ アディタム); Urutima Aditamu; Latin and Japanese for "Final Approach"): the released form of a Tenshi which represents its users' true personality and unhindered potential. Each release possessed a name and release command and in this regard was similar to the release of a 's , though in terms of raw power it was considered closer to the release. The release drastically changed the user's outer appearance in a number of ways; Lucifer, for example, gained a suit of form-fitting blackened armour, whilst Kei donned a new cloak and projected vast quantities of light. Michael and Lucifer, who where the two Tenshi God-Kings, possessed an internalized Ultima Aditum like many of their fellow Tenshi and could utilize some of its traits without a full-release. *'Ultima Aditum: Secundus Vert' (最終対処二番輪番 (ウルティマ アディタム: セカンド ターン); Urutima Aditamu Sekando Taan; Latin and Japanese for "Final Approach: Second Turn"): an advanced form of Ultima Aditum thus far only demonstrated by Lucrezia Ashmedai, a Datenshi, and a member of Lucifer's Fallen Seven. In her case, Lucrezia attained a second set of abilities. As for physical appearances, she grew a secondary pair of bat-like wings from her battledress and a literal colony of bats to serve her every whim. Michael and Lucifer possibly did not need Secundus Vert due to their Ultima Aditum being the strongest. It was likely that only a minority of the Seraphim-ranked Tenshi possessed the means to Secundus Vert, possibly developing it in their desire for more power. Gallery File:Angel-Liz.jpg File:Angel11.jpg File:Angel5.jpg File:Angel4.png File:Tenshi.jpg File:Tenshi_Realm.jpg File:Tenshi_Realm2.jpg File:Tenshi2.jpg File:Dae.jpg File:Dae2.png File:More_Tenshi.jpg File:More_Tenshi1.jpg File:Tenshi-Ult.jpg Notes Trivia *Out of all the Races created by the Tenjin, the Tenshi's sin was Pride. *Although Pure-blood Tenshi were stronger, Hybrid Tenshi tend to have more resistance to their natural weaknesses and versatility *Tenshi can either be a force of good or evil as the One gave her creations free reign on their decisions. They think differently from Shinigami and other various beings in terms of morality and ethics. However, they are influenced by the Kenmeiotome more or less, opting for a peaceful approach rather than gain an eternal enemy they can never defeat. Any Tenshi who question this viewpoint are simultaneously killed or exiled, formally stripped of their abilities until they repent. *The unique characteristics of the Tenshi left a lasting impression on during their visits to the , spawning numerous legends and myths about winged supernatural beings called Angels. In addition, the Tenshi were responsible for spreading the various Human Religions of the World by showing themselves and spreading the teachings of the One by memory implantation into key individuals whom they deemed worthy. These chosen Humans became the well regarded Prophets of the Old World and had an everlasting impact in history. Behind the Scenes *Inculcate means to cause or influence (someone) to accept an idea or feeling. *The kanji/kana for the Tenshi abilities where kindly provided by Ashy. *Owls are seen as an omen of ill fortune or bad luck in many cultures. Divinum Motus, a high-speed movement technique, is both silent and referred to as the "principle of the owl", in that the silent approach of a Tenshi in battle is what is considered to be unfortunate for their opposition. *Tenshi were a direct reference to the mythical Angels of Human Folklore and Myth, sharing several characteristics from religious and supernatural renditions of these otherworldly beings. This is further exemplified by being creations of the One, a being stated to be God by Human Standards. They are in turn servants of the Almighty Being, much similar to the Hosts of God. In their ancient history, any Tenshi who turn their backs on the One are cast out from Eden, a plain compared to Heaven. This cultimated into the subsequent fall and exile of a Tenshi named Lucifer, a being considered to be one of the strongest Angels in existence and the One's most trusted servant, and a parallel to Satan. This event resulted in climatic War in Eden, a conflict of devastating proportions much like the War in Heaven, that resulted in the defeat and casting out of Lucifer and his supporters, garnering the titles of the Dragon of Sin and Fallen Tenshi/Angels. *Credit goes to Ash9876 for providing the kanji and kana and to Kenji Hiroshi for providing and fleshing out the powers and abilities. Category:Race Category:Races